Y todo por las fangirls
by Misora Naomi
Summary: A petición de las fanáticas más fieles de Goten y Trunks, ambos deben montar una escena yaoi. ¿Cómo reaccionarán? Lean y averíguenlo. Advertencia, es un shonen ai. ONESHOT.


Nota. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama el maestro, y no tengo intenciones lucrativas con ellos.

Nota 1. Esto es un shonen ai, osea, ligera relación hombre-hombre

**Y todo por las fangirls**

En Corporación Cápsula, Son Goten y Trunks estaban juntos en la sala sentados en un sofá. Goten estaba mirando en su computadora portátil mientras que Trunks leía una revista. Ambos tienen la edad del final de Dragon Ball Z, Trunks con dieciocho y Goten con diecisiete años de edad.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias Trunks-Se dirigió Goten a su amigo.

-¿Mmh? ¿Cuáles son?-

-Las buenas son, que los fanáticos tuvieron una gran aceptación por el final de Dragon Ball Z, todos quedaron muy satisfechos. Y lo mejor es, que con la edad que tenemos ahora nuestro número de fanáticas aumentó cinco veces más de cuando éramos niños. Por supuesto que yo tengo el doble de fanáticas que tú desde que decidí cambiar a este peinado. Parece ser que me ayudó más de lo que pensé y eso que sólo lo hice para que no me confundieran con mi padre…

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo siempre he tenido más fanáticas desde antes que tú, debido a que apareció mi otro yo del futuro!- Protestó Trunks.

-Eso es hacer trampa. Además sólo están contadas las fanáticas tuyas, sin sumar las que tiene Trunks del futuro, al cual por desgracia ni por lejos ninguno de los dos puede alcanzar. Creo que ese aire de chicho misterioso con pasado tormentoso le suma más puntos. -Se frustró Goten.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?-

-La mala es…-El rostro de Goten se puso totalmente azul.-Que las nuevas fanáticas quieren que montemos una escena yaoi…-

-¿QUÉ QUÉ?- Trunks cayó al suelo de espaldas por la impresión y puso cara de repulsión. -Diles que están locas, ¡no vamos a hacerlo!-

-Pe…pero Trunks, no tenemos opción. Si no lo hacemos perderemos el 80% de las fanáticas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿El 80%? ¿Entonces sólo son nuestras fans porque nos ven como una pareja?-

-Puede decirse que sí…-

- ¿De dónde sacaron tan ridícula idea?- Goten y Trunks trataron de hacer memoria en todas las escenas en las que han participado a lo largo de la serie.

-Bueno… siempre hemos estado juntos y hacemos todo juntos, desde que éramos niños.- Comenzó a decir Goten.

-Incluso… ¡diablos! ¡Incluso ese bailecito gay de la fusión que hicimos!—Trunks se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Pero no teníamos opción, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, claro… pero no creo que solamente por eso ya tengan que etiquetarnos como pareja…-

-Ah, y también esta aquella escena donde nos bañamos desnudos con papá.

-¡Pero sólo éramos unos niños!- Exclamó Trunks, sonrojado.

-Ohh y también aquella vez que compartimos la cama juntos hace dos semanas.-

-¡Arghh, cállate imbécil! ¡Eso no salió al aire, tarado!- Le grita Trunks irritado.

…

_Por otro lado, ambos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que a partir de ayer, en un contrato con la Toei, las fanáticas tendrían un programa donde podían vigilar las 24 horas a Goten y Trunks y lo último dicho por Goten lo pudieron oír todas._

_-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Goten y Trunks compartieron la cama siendo adultos!_

_-¡Esto será épico! ¡Tenemos que twitearlo!-_

…

-Bueno en todo caso, ¿qué pudo ser lo que les metió en la cabeza esa perversa idea?—Siguió pensativo Trunks. Hasta que una escena les llegó a la mente a ambos y se miraron el uno al otro señalándose con el dedo mutuamente.

-Es… esa escena…

-Donde…

- ¡Nos tomamos de las manos!-Exclamaron a coro. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado avergonzados.

- Yo… yo no quería Goten, pero tú insististe…

- ¿Qué? ¡A mí no me eches la culpa! ¡Fue TU idea!—

- No es cierto, ¡fue tu idea! –

- Fue tuya.

- ¡No, fue tuya!- Después de media hora de lo mismo, ambos se cansaron de tanto gritar.

- A todo esto… yo ni siquiera me acuerdo si fue mi idea o tu idea…- Dijo Goten. Ambos hicieron memoria.

**Flashback**

_Goten y Trunks platicaban fuera de la casa de la montaña Paoz. Videl se acercó a ellos muy sonriente._

_- Mírense tan lindos como siempre jujuju—Videl sonrió maliciosamente- Ya han crecido pero juntos se siguen viendo adorables._

_-Videl ya deja de decir eso, ya estamos bastante mayorcitos…-Se quejó Goten._

_- Chicos, ¿quieren ganarse más fanáticas, incluyéndome a mí?-_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Fanáticas? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Goten emocionado, Trunks sólo miraba. _

_- Sí, miren… sólo tienen que hacer…- Videl les susurró al oído, luego de lo dicho Trunks y Goten se miraron el uno al otro avergonzados y se apartaron de golpe._

_- ¡Nunca! ¡No voy a hacer algo así! -Gritó Trunks, espantado._

_- Por favor… pero si ya lo hicieron de niños y se veían tan lindos, ahora se verán mucho mejor.-Les guiñó Videl. - Háganlo durante los últimos episodios que estén al aire, cerrará con broche de oro el final de la serie. Trunks y Goten se miraron el uno al otro, aun dudosos._

**Fin del Flashback**

- Vi… ¡Videl!- Dijo Goten.

- Maldita, ¡nos la va a pagar! ¡Nunca nos dijo que pasaría esto!-

- No me digas que también es fanática del yaoi…- Puso Goten cara de asco.

- Aunque creo que era de lo más evidente, tomarse de las manos no es algo que suelen hacer los machos…- Se puso pensativo Trunks.

- Ah oye, y recuerdas también aquella extraña noche que…- Empezó a decir Goten.

- ¡Arghh! ¡Que te cayes la boca de una maldita vez!—Le interrumpió Trunks desesperado.

- Bueno… ¿y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-Se queda curioso Goten.

- No hay NADA, qué hacer. - De pronto el teléfono de Goten sonó y éste lo contestó.

- Sí, ¿bueno? Ah, buenas…- Goten miró a Trunks y le susurró.-Es el productor del anime. - Sí… ajá… ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUÉ? Si entiendo, pero…

-_¡NADA DE PEROS! – _Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien señor, como usted diga… sí… sí… de acuerdo. Adiós.- Goten colgó.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? -

- Dice que no tenemos opción. En este momento nos están grabando para un reality y tenemos que hacer la escena yaoi.

- ¿Nos están grabando? ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Trunks espantado.

- Dice que desde ayer…-

- ¿Cómo? ¿En todos lados? ¿Incluso en el baño?-

- Si bueno… ese pequeño detalle me tiene muy incómodo y perturbado…-

- Malditos fans pervertidos…-Se quejó Trunks por lo bajo.

- Trunks, te están escuchando…- Le recordó Goten. Luego se encogió los hombros y se acercó a Trunks, acorralándolo contra una esquina del sofá, poniéndose encima de él con sus brazos a los lados y trata de besarlo.

…

_Gritos de las fangirls emocionadas._

_- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Goten!_

_- Nunca imaginamos que tú tendrías la iniciativa._

_- ¡Qué adorable! ¡Owww!-_

_- ¡Por fin va a pasar lo que tanto hemos esperado!—_

…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Trunks lo aparta de él, empujándolo.

- Pues… lo que dijo el productor, ya sabes… lo que quieren las fans…-

- ¡S-sí! ¡Pero no exageres! ¡Tal parece que aquí las fans no son las únicas que quieren!- Miró Trunks a Goten con suma desconfianza.

- ¡Oyeme no creas que lo hago por gusto! Pero hay que hacer lo que nos pidan, ¿no?- Goten se hace el desentendido.

- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo o te daré la paliza de tu vida nomás vuelvas a repetirlo!-

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué propones? -

- Estoy buscando una forma de sobrellevar esta incómoda situación.- Trunks se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, Goten comenzó a silbar. - C-cállate me estás causando una jaqueca… -

- Oye, y si…- Goten le susurró al oído para que las televidentes no escucharan.

- ¡Estupenda idea!-

…

Días después, se llevó a cabo la primera convención anual de fanáticas de Goten y Trunks. Ambos asistieron a la conferencia donde darían respuesta a todas las preguntas que les hicieran.

- Y bien… debido a la petición de todas ustedes nuestras fangirls hemos llegado a una decisión definitiva.- Informó Goten. Luego tragó saliva, miró a Trunks y ambos asintieron.

- A partir de hoy seremos pareja oficialmente.- Terminó de decir Trunks. La respuesta fanática no se hizo esperar, todas las chicas saltaron, gritaron y bailaron de alegría.

- Bien, ya con lo dicho, pueden hacernos las preguntas que quieran.-Dijo Goten. Una de ellas alzó la mano, le dieron la palabra.

- Ah… uhm… si son ya pareja, no podrían… ya saben… ¿tomarse de las manos? - Goten y Trunks se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro, ambos tenían el rostro completamente azul. Con cierta timidez y dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado se tomaron de la mano por unos segundos.

- ¡Ahora bésense! – Gritó una fangirl.

- ¡Sí, que se besen!-

- ¡Que se besen, que se besen! -

- Lo que hay que hacer por las fangirls… - Goten sin titubeos agarró a Trunks por la cabeza, lo acercó a él y le dio un beso por demás salvaje y agresivo. Trunks abrió enormemente los ojos y su rostro se puso colorado.

- ¡Kyaaa! –

- ¡Eso si es amor!-

- ¡Excítalo Goten!-

- ¡Bravo eres mi ídolo!-

Los guerreros z estaban mirando la situación sobre todo por el beso atrevido de Goten y pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡Kakarotto, bastardo! ¿No le vas a decir nada al homosexual de tu hijo?-Le reclamó Vegeta.

- Que… ¿qué quieres que te diga? El es libre de decidir con quién quiere salir… -

- Goku, sabes bien que mi Goten sólo lo está haciendo por la paga. Necesitamos dinero y tú aun no te has puesto a trabajar.- Aclaró Chi Chi.

- Goten estás avergonzándome…- Se quejó Gohan, luego volteó a ver a Videl que vitoreaba junto con las fangirls. - A veces me da que pensar, me pregunto por qué me casé con ella… -

- ¡Te amamos Goten, macho! -

- (¿M-macho…? No entiendo a las fangirls, me dan miedo…) -Goten estaba confundido. Soltó a Trunks y éste le respondió con un golpe certero en el rostro. Nunca en su vida Trunks había estado más avergonzado, peor aun públicamente.

- Que se sepa que esto sólo es actuación, ¡ACTUACIÓN! - Trató de defenderse Trunks mientras se limpiaba la boca con un cepillo de dientes con pasta. - (Maldito Goten mariquita…) -

- ¡Miren lo sonrojado que está! ¡Qué adorable eres Trunks!

- ¡También te amamos lindura! -

- ¿L-lindura? ¡Yo no soy ninguna lindura! - Goten se levantó recuperándose del impacto.

- Oye no tenías que pegarme tan fuerte…- Se quejó Goten.

- ¡No te vuelvas a aprovechar de esta situación! -

- Bueno, bueno… - Trató de calmarlo Goten, agitando ambas manos- Sigamos contestando las preguntas de las chicas.

- Oigan… hay una duda que ninguna de nosotras ha podido contestar…

- Adelante, pregunta- Dijo Goten, intrigado.

- En su relación… ¿quién es el "semme" y quien es el "uke"?- Goten se puso colorado. Trunks estaba confuso.

- ¿Qué es eso de "semme" y "uke"?-Le preguntó Trunks a Goten al oído.

- El semme es el dominante-activo de la relación y el uke es el sometido-pasivo de la relación…-

- ¿C-cómo? ¿Cómo demonios es que lo sabes? -

- ¿Nunca has leído mangas yaoi? - Preguntó Goten con extraña naturalidad.

- ¡Claro que no, imbécil!- Se irritó Trunks.

- Bueno chicas, entre nosotros dos, creo que es bastante evidente que yo soy el "semme" - Contestó Goten.

- El "semme", ¡espera un momento! ¡Ese era el dominante! ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú el dominante? ¡Yo soy el más fuerte y por ende yo soy el tal "semme"!- Reclamó Trunks.

- ¿Qué? ¿El más fuerte tú? ¿Quién lo dice? Eso fue hace mucho pero ahora yo soy más fuerte, ¡he entrenado duro con mi padre!- Dijo Goten señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

- ¿Y qué? ¡Yo también! -

- ¡Además es obvio que en esta relación tú deberías de ser el "uke" porque eres diez veces más femenino que yo!-

- ¿Qué dijiste sabandija? - Le amenaza Trunks con el puño, Goten también le mira de manera retadora.

- ¡Kyaaa que lindos! ¡Su primera pelea de pareja!- Exclamó Videl que estaba mirando embelesada la situación. Gohan la miró de nuevo y se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente.

- ¡Más adorables no pueden ser! -Gritaron las fanáticas.

- ¡Sólo mírate en el espejo! -Dijo Goten - ¿Qué tipo de hombre tiene el cabello violeta? ¡Esos colores son para viejas! ¡Es casi del mismo color que las camisas que usa tu padre!-

- ¡Carajo! ¡No te metas con mi padre y sus camisas de colores llamativos!-Vegeta se enfadó totalmente, Bulma lo miró y trató de contener la risa.

- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que un verdadero macho alfa tiene el cabello negro y los ojos negros! -Agregó Goten orgulloso de su cabellera, tocándose un mechón del cabello.

- Esa afirmación es algo que en definitiva no puedo negar- Comentó Vegeta asintiendo.

- Y lo dice un tipo que se la pasa en tiendas de mujeres comprándose productos para estilizado de cabello.- Se burló Trunks.

- ¡Cállate! –Se irritó Goten al ser descubierto. -¡Cuesta mucho trabajo acomodarme el cabello de esta manera! ¡No tengo la culpa de haber heredado la melena rebelde de mi padre!-

- ¿Y qué me dices del labial que tenías en la boca la vez pasada?-Siguió acusando Trunks.

- ¡Ya te dije que fue porque una chica me besó! -

- Sí como no…-

- ¡Además no puedes probarlo! ¡Pero yo si puedo probar una cosa! Y lo haré ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? No pretenderás… no Goten, no lo hagas…-Suplicó Trunks.

- Oh sí, sí que lo haré…-Sonrió Goten malicioso.

- Oh vamos… somos amigos, ¿verdad? Por favor no…-

- ¡Miren todas esto!-

- ¡No Goten! ¡NO!- Goten sacó de la manga un poster enorme de una fotografía de Trunks cuando tenía cuatro años, usando un lindo vestido rosa.

- ¡Wooow pero qué adorable!

- ¡Ya sabíamos que tú eras el más lindo!

- ¡Siempre me quise imaginar a Trunks con vestido!- Trunks está totalmente avergonzado. Goku y Gohan se morían de la risa.

- Oh vamos Trunks no te pongas así, te veías de verdad encantador… ju ju ju-Dijo su madre brulona.

- Mamá tú tienes la culpa de todos mis traumas…-Dijo Trunks frustrado.

- Es evidente que gané.- Exclamó Goten, satisfecho.

Y ustedes… ¿qué piensan? ¿Quién es el uke y quien es el seme?

Fin del oneshot.

…

¡Hola! Debo aclarar que este es el primer fanfic shonen ai que escribo oficinalmente. La verdad siempre tuve ganas de hacer uno y que mejor que con Goten y Trunks que son una de mis parejas favoritas. En realidad el que más me gusta es Goten, con quien sea que lo emparejen, con Pares, Marron o con Bra (aunque que la relacionen con esta última me resulte un poco perturbador).


End file.
